Humanity
by pizzasauce23
Summary: Before he can make a difference and get the girl of his dreams, he needs to learn a little humanity.
1. Trailor

**This is my first story so please review with your thoughts, it would be really helpful :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be rich...only the plot is mine**

He had never lost anything.

_Nice win James, Gryffindor is a shoe in for the quiddich cup this year._

_How's the family prongs? Your mom still making those delicious brownies?_

He was well liked by almost everyone.

_Everyone patted him on the back as he walked to transfiguration._

He was arrogant beyond belief.

_I've never lost a quiddich match and I'll be damned to start now._

_I bet I got top mark again, like always._

_I'll be back in a minute fellas, with a date for this weekend._

All she wanted was for him to learn humility.

_How can you expect anyone to ever be around you, if all you're going to do is make fun of them, honestly you could help so many people if you weren't so worried about yourself?_

In unpleasant times people find their true selves. Their weaknesses, their strengths, their fears. Sometimes the best leaders happen to be the arrogant bully sitting in the back of the room passing notes. Of course they aren't your hero yet, they're still to self-absorbed to be much of anything.


	2. The Game

**This ones a little short and I was going to add more to it, but I think I like this particular chapter the way it is.**

**Please review, it helps me to know if I'm on the right track with this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The crowd was going wild, Gryffindor had scored another goal. It was now 180 to 40 in Gryffindor's favor. The players were on fire, they were flying circles around the other team. Ravenclaw didn't stand a chance. Gryffindor had it in the bag.

"And Potter makes another goal, so now even if the Gryffindor's seeker doesn't find the snitch, Gryffindor doesn't lose today."

"He's going to boast isn't he?"

"Naturally, could you expect anything less Lily?"

The girl named Lily laughed. She was about five foot three with long curly red hair that was tied back in a ponytail today. She wore muggle clothes with a Gryffindor scarf around her neck to support the team.

"Oh Alice, your nothing if not truthful," I said while smiling at her.

"I try Lily dear, I try," Alice said while smiling. Alice was significantly taller than Lily standing at around five eight. She had short black hair that she usually wore pinned back with a headband. Unlike Lily, Alice wore her robes down to the match with every possible piece of Gryffindor merch on.

"Andddd that's the end of the game folks, Smith catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins 330 to 90," the announcer, Marcus O'Malley, screams. His announcement is followed by screams form the red and gold section of the stands as the students run down towards the field to celebrate the win.

Alice and I were a part of that group. Her boyfriend Frank was a keeper on the Gryffindor team. As soon as she saw him she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I stood back and watched them with a half-smile on my face until I heard that voice from behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It haunted me; I spent most of my time at Hogwarts trying to avoid the owner of afterformentioned voice.

"Fancy seeing you here Evans," I turned around only to see James Potter smirking at me. He had black unkempt hair, hazel eyes, and wore wire framed glasses. He was about 6 foot tall and had a strong muscular build about him.

"Oh yes it is unbelievably shocking that Lily Evans would come and watch a quiddich match to support her house."

"That's what I was sa…" he never got a chance to finish that statement because at that moment in time a wave of people literally picked him up and carried him away.

"Ughhh, I am never going to hear the end of this," and with that Alice, Frank and I walked back up to the castle to celebrate Gryffindor's win with the rest of the school, minus the Slytherins of course, they wouldn't be caught dead near our tower just like we would never go near their dungeon. The rivalry between the two houses was unparalleled. Sometimes it was harder to tell who detested who the most. There was always someone at blows with each other from the two polar opposite houses. Sometimes I was the shunned girl in the Gryffindor house because I had attempted to help some poor Slytherin student that had gotten on the wrong side of a wand. My views of everyone being equal were never appreciated, on that both houses agreed.

**Thank you for reading my story...it really means a lot :)**


End file.
